The present invention relates to a refrigerator and/or freezer with at least one interconnecting element extending between two compartments of the appliance.
Refrigerators and/or freezers with two or more than two separate compartments are known in a number of different embodiments. The individual compartments each have a door, between which a metallic interconnecting element extends in the appliances known from the prior art, which stabilizes the housing and provides the supporting surface for the magnetic door seals.
Novel appliances have a housing structure, in which the inner container is only made in one piece, which results in that the interconnecting element makes a firm mechanical connection with the inner container only at the two outer portions. In the middle portion, the interconnecting element is attached to the inner container only by the PU foam or multi-component foam used for insulating purposes.
Such mounting of the interconnecting element does not ensure process safety and a sufficient service life due to several parameters such as foaming temperature, foam ageing, tensile magnetic force, penetration of various media, etc.